


In my mind

by MinAmari



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Masturbation, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), SheRa has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAmari/pseuds/MinAmari
Summary: After a particularly hot fight with Catra that she can't get her mind off of, Adora is extremely horny. No longer able to resist her urges she hides away in her room deciding to recall the fight and indulge.Or..SheRa jerks off thinking of Catra for the first time.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	In my mind

Adora rushed into her room in Brightmoon, blocking the doors with a fancy chair she gathers her dirty clothes on. She turned the lights off and shut the blinds, throwing her jacket onto a floating platform before diving face first into her bed.    
After a few moments a muffled groan escaped her, and she finally turned to lay on her back, staring at her crotch. “Fuck.” she groaned, squinting at a wet spot on her tights before squeezing her legs together. Although she was in her room and it had been hours since  _ the  _ encounter, her mind was still there. She was still SheRa in the whispering woods, with a smirking Catra pinning her to the ground, her crotch right on top of- 

Adora inhaled sharply, face flushed. How is this happening? How is Catra making her this  _ turned on _ , if she's still so mad at her? And then after a moment of pondering she wondered how it has never happened during a fight before..what was it this time that caused SheRa to get that..hard? Adora grabbed the sword that was resting against her bed, shamefully lifting it and mumbling the same old words that would always turn her into SheRa. 

And within seconds, she was SheRa again. And along with the return of SheRa returned her massive boner, failing to hide under the skirt-shorts. 

SheRa's lips pressed into a line, her embarrassment growing. The last time this had happened was way back in the Fright Zone when she accidentally stumbled upon Catra in the showers. But back then she didn't have to conceal this tent in her pants.

_ Alright.. _ Adora thought to herself,  _ let's go through the encounter again..maybe I can rationalize it and then this will all go away.. _

She inhaled deeply, preparing to go through her memories. 

And suddenly she is running after Catra yet again, her large sword in her hand and a scowl on her face. A short, mischievous chuckle escapes Catra as she loses her out of her sights. She turns around, looking up every treetop, searching for the source of that chuckle, but before she knows it Catra's jumped onto her back, scratching at SheRa's shoulder a moment after. 

Oh SheRa's ready. In one swift motion she grabs Catra and pins her to the nearest tree, before realizing that her hand is resting around Catra's throat. She can see the blush in the other girl's cheeks, so she plays it off cool, smirking with a confident " _ Scared, Kitty?" _

But the smirk on Catra's face confuses her, and moments later it is explained as SheRa is yanked back with an insane force and pinned to the ground, her wrists above her head. Her muscles clench as she pulls, trying to yank them away, but to no avail. She looks up from the ground, seeing a slowly approaching, smirking Catra stand right next to her head. " _ Oh Adora..all muscle and no brains again, huh?"  _ she kneels, cupping her chin and lifting it slightly, " _ Wow..Entrapta was right. Science really is awesome. Apparently it can pin a 7 foot tall princess to the ground."  _

She let go SheRa's face, holding two small flat metallic looking circles in front of her eyes.  _ "You see these? They- _ and it might have been the fact that her head was still recovering from the hit it received when she was forcefully pinned down..or it might have been her brain trying desperately to stop thinking about Catra cupping her chin and kissing her forcefully - but Adora didn't really hear a word of that explanation, and the next thing she knows her legs are pinned down too, and her attention is brought back thanks to Catra's evil snickering.

She tried to trash around again, and this time focused all her strength on pulling her wrists away from the force field that was holding them together. 

And as she actually kept pulling and got progressively closer to breaking free, Catra's smirk was wiped away.  _ "No, don't!"  _ and the next thing she knew, Catra was sitting on top of SheRa's crotch, leaned forward and gripping her forearms with all her strength, which had already broken free. And at that moment Adora could have pinned her in return or Catra could have hurt her..both of them had opportunities to keep the fight going but both of them just stayed unmoving, staring into each other's eyes, and Adora knew exactly why that was.

_ She can feel it. _

Slowly a blush crept up both their faces, more visible on SheRa's. Catra was sitting directly on top of SheRa's now rock hard length, that was twitching more as time passed. By her eyes, you could tell that Catra was not expecting this. She couldn't have known..Adora never really got a chance to tell her "hey, apparently SheRa had a massive 7 inch cock". Catra had to find out the  **_hard_ ** way.

But why wasn't she moving? She felt it twitch against her once, twice..  _ "C-catra.."  _ SheRa moaned quietly, desperately, ashamed as her eyes closed..right there in the heat of the supposed battle. It felt like need had overwhelmed every other feeling in her body, and all she wanted was to fuck Catra right then and there. 

" _ Adora you… _ " whispered Catra in return, her voice a silent whisper, the very opposite of the previously confident, mocking voice. 

" _ You have a-"  _ and then they were interrupted by Bow's EMP arrow that set SheRa's body free..but she didn't move until Catra jumped up and ran away. Ran from the fight, just like that. Without any further insults, teasing or byes. And Adora quickly transferred back to her regular self, forced to fight off a few more enemies before getting a chance to politely ask Bow and Glimmer to not disturb her until dinner and run to her room. 

Adora opened her eyes, looking at the wet tip rubbing against her lower abs. In the midst of recalling it all, her clothes got too tight and the room got too hot so she took all of her clothes off. 

She didn't get a proper look at her dick as too many times. It was pretty for a dick, she thought. Long, thick and veiny, with a pretty pink head that matched her nipples. It looked just like what she always imagined her dick would look like. But unfortunately she never got a chance to.. _ try it out. _ The rebellion life was busy and tough and left little room for self enjoyment.. and to be honest, every time she'd get a chance, she'd feel too bad masturbating to the thought of someone that hates her. That being said, SheRa would mostly wait for her morning wood to pass, or usually she'd request that SheRa trainings be held during the afternoon.

But this time? This time she will fully indulge in this. Because  _ Catra felt  _ **_it_ ** _ and didn't move. _

And oh that thought drove her crazy. She took her length in her hand, biting her lip as she slowly started stroking up and down for the first time. The awful pain of her erection started to slowly ease up with each stroke, and SheRa finally closed her eyes. And as though her mind gave itself permission, the memories continued playing in her mind..but not quite as she remembers.

Catra was sitting on top of her erection again, looking into her eyes, but this time there were no arrows to interrupt. And driven with that awful need, SheRa started grinding against Catra's warmth.

"Oh yes.." exhaled SheRa, starting to grind against her hand, her mind helping it feel as though it's Catra.

" _ Ah Adora.."  _ moaned the Catra in her mind softly, vulnerably, grinding as well through her wet leggings. 

And Adora saw her so clearly there in her mind..lips parted and tail slightly curled. Ears lowered and eyebrows together..the bliss that she radiated that Adora fed off of. 

" _ Adora, please fuck me.."  _ Catra pleaded, tearing a hole with her claw through the leggings, right underneath her heat. 

"Oh please Catra yes...ah fuckhh" SheRa moaned as she stroked her cock faster, already inside the Catra in her mind, thrusting into her tight, warm pussy. And unable to hold it in for much longer, she moaned once again softly as a few thick loads of cum hit her abs. 

And even after she slowly released her length and transformed back, Adora still didn't open her eyes, letting the Catra in her mind hold her softly and kiss her until she fell asleep in her bed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Didya like that? I wrote this fic with my last brain cell so please excuse any bad grammar and shitty writing.  
> Let me know what you think of it in the comments! >:3


End file.
